


The Trident's Curse

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: A Jar of Dirt, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fix It, I basically wrote a new movie, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack is secretly immortal, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Pirates of the Caribbean 5 - Freeform, bad deals with sea goddess', don't trust the sea goddess, petition disney to make this, this was meant to be a crack fic but then it went places, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: Elizabeth Turner the Pirate King retires after a strange encounter with the Sea goddess Calypso
Relationships: Anamaria/Calypso | Tia Dalma, Carina Smyth Barbossa/Henry Turner, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a Pirates of the Carribean binge and then this happened. We deserve more Pirate King Elizabeth! Pure Crack

Henry couldn’t believe the absolute worst luck he was having right now. 

It all started when his mother had retired from life on the sea. One day the Pirate King had docked her ship and just walked away from the sea.  
And it was all because of a fairytale. 

Elizabeth Turner had heard whispers of the sea god’s trident and then she was blatantly told that the trident would release her husband from eternal servitude on the seas. 

Being a sensible woman (Henry’s would never describe his mother as a cool headed person) the Pirate King had sailed to a rather auspicious stretch of ocean where legend told of a great battle in which the sea goddess Calypso had once been released from her prison. 

And the Pirate King summoned the goddess. At least that’s what his mother’s scattered crew told him when they returned. 

Whatever Elizabeth had discovered, she didn’t like it. Elizabeth had taken her son and gone as far inland as she could bear. 

They had a house in town an hours walk from the beach front. 

No matter how hard Henry pestered his mother she wouldn’t tell him what had happened. Still every night she would take him down to the docks where they would hire a small boat and row out from the bay and wait. 

And Henry’s father would swim up and the small family would play cards or go for a swim or just talk until Henry fell asleep and he would always wake up in his bed in their town house. 

Everytime Henry woke he would feel disappointed that he wasn't waking up in his dad's awesome ship, and then Henry would feel sad that he wasn’t waking up in his mum’s pirate ship either. 

Henry remembered very little from his mother’s sea faring days. Just three things.

He remembered his mother leading raids on slave ships, freeing the people trapped in there. 

Henry also had a special memory of a mermaid. He had tried to tell crew members of the mermaid but they scoffed at him, so Henry kept his secret to himself. 

One night Henry had been watching the waters just in case his dad was free to come visit despite the previous night when Will had said he wouldn’t be free to come see Henry and his mum because of ‘sea business’. Henry knew that was code for ‘a lot of dead people’. Henry squinted at the dark waters and thought he saw a strange green glow on the waves before he was distracted by a splash. Looking in the direction of the noise Henry saw a figure of a girl around his age tangled in the ship's nets. 

Henry was a good swimmer so he dived in and swam up to the thrashing girl, Henry noted that she had very sharp teeth. Using his dad’s special knife, Henry cut the girl loose and got hit in the face by a very large, very powerful fin for his troubles. The strength behind the girl’s tail pushed Henry beneath the waves and left Henry’s head ringing. She was a mermaid. Henry blinked his head beneath the waves as the mermaid swam back into the dark reaches of the sea. 

A couple of crewmen had pulled Henry out of the sea and Anamarie scolded his ears off for jumping into the water on a night his dad was not able to visit. 

Henry also remembered the night his mum returned from speaking with the sea goddess. 

Elizabeth had found Henry and hugged him close. Henry’s mum was shaking all over her uneven breaths closer to sobbs. Will had appeared over Elizabeth’s shoulder surprising Henry as his dad didn’t really make an appearance during the day. His dad’s face was tight and worried. 

Will had hugged his son and told Henry to be good and then he’d left. (Well not quite Henry remembered his dad turning to go before coming back to kiss his mum at which point Anamarie had taken Henry up to the wheel to ‘help’). 

Elizabeth had sailed to St Lucia, bought a house, and then a dress. She instructed Anamarie to captain her ship and never looked back.

So Henry grew up in a townhouse an hours walk from the beach. And he remembered the mermaid he’d freed. And Henry wondered what a trident was. 

And then someone visited his mum. During the day Henry was either at school learning maths or with the smithie learning how to weld metal (his mother always had a happy smile when Henry came home smelling of metal and ash).

Today Henry was supposed to be at the small school in town but he had come home early because he may have got into a bit of an outright war with a few other boys. One of them had called his mother poor and now had an epic black eye and split lip. Henry had run off before the teacher could make him write out the entire maths text book again. Henry hated maths. The numbers just didn’t make sense okay?

Not wanting Elizabeth to see his dirty clothes, there was a bit of dried blood on Henry’s shirt sleeve. It wasn't his but somehow he didn’t think that fact would please his mother any more than if it was actually his blood. So Henry climbed up the side of the inn and walked across the roofs of the houses until he could easily swing into the open window of their home. The window led to the narrow landing just at the top of the stairs. Henry fully intended to sneak into his room and get a clean shirt before going down to the beach or walking in town and then heading back home at an unsuspicious time. 

There were voices in the kitchen, his mother was talking to someone.

“-well I don’t care about that” Elizabeth was saying, his mother sounded tense and Henry immediately was on high alert. It wasn’t just anybody who could make the Pirate King tense.  
“You should” the other person said Henry couldn't quite see who it was as he peered through the wooden banisters down to the figures moving in the kitchen. His mother was kneading some dough. “It's unfair to the boy” the stranger continued and moved just into Henry’s sight. It was a scruffy man in an old dirty naval coat. 

He had incredibly dirty hair and even though Henry could only just see his back he gave the impression that he’d just been in a bar fight that had taken place in a pig’s sty instead of an ale house. “After you went native, Jack vanished no one’s seen him and-”

“I do not care about Jack Sparrow” Elizabeth interrupted the man angrily pounding a fist into the bread dough and making the table shake. The man took a small step back and Henry thought he was either very brave or very stupid. Not even the town soldiers would get in the way of an angry Elizabeth Turner. Henry’s father had taught Henry his secret for instantly getting an angry Elizabeth to forgive him; it involved ‘puppy eyes’ and ‘crocodile tears’. 

“Even so” the man continued “the tales of the trident-”

“James!” Elizabeth shouted, cutting off the man, James. “You know why I left the sea! you know why I can’t look for the trident, Henry’s life-” at this point Elizabeth stopped talking because there had been a very loud sneeze from the stairs. Some of the flour from the bread had risen after Elizabeth had hit the dough a tad too enthusiastically before and Henry had breathed it in making him sneeze. “HENRY” Elizabeth calmly said. 

Knowing when to run for his life as his dad had instructed Henry did a hasty turn jumping out the window and running across the town house roofs back the way he came.


	2. Jack Sparrow

The beach was nice. The cool sand and slight breeze always provided Henry with a pleasant quiet where he could think. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow was his godfather, one of Henry’s godfathers, his other was James Noriington and his godmother was Annemarie who was currently captain Elizabeth’s ship in the Pirate King’s place. 

Henry didn’t know much about his godfathers. He just knew what his parents had said, that Jack was the worst person to ask to be a parent and after accepting the role Jack Sparrow had run off on an adventure to the fountain of youth and then been involved in destroying it. Elizabeth had not been happy according to his dad. Henry remembers his mother muttering about having to pick an ungrateful Jack up off an Island afterwards. 

But Henry also knew that Jack was very close to his parents and both had been terribly hurt when Jack had left and not returned the second time following the fountain of youth incident. Henry pretended that he did not know that Captain Jack Sparrow had basically been Henry’s third parent. Henry didn’t know much about relationships but he knew that both his mother and his father loved Jack Sparrow. 

James Norrington was an interesting figure to ask people about. He was one of the Flying Dutchman’s crew and died at sea. His father insisted that Henry’s mother had named James because she still had feelings for him. His dad had proclaimed loudly that Elizabeth pitied James Norrington, Henry’s mum had sushed his dad. Henry had been told how his mother had once been engaged to James Norrington but had ‘fainted her way’ out of the match. Elizabeth insisted that she had named him godfather as a joke because Jack was so terrible, but James had taken it very seriously at the time. 

Despite having two godfather’s Henry had no memories of either one. He had grown up on the sea with his mother and his father’s visits, but only knew stories of his godfathers. Henry’s godmother was entirely separate. Anamarie was a consistent presence in Henry’s life, the Pirate King’s first mate and a doting godmother. Anamarie used to sneak Henry sweets on the ship and now she would visit him and Elizabeth and would always bring a present. She also had taught Henry how to knee a man in the balls. 

Henry reminisced on his godparents and wondered if the James his mother had been talking to was James Norington, his godfather. Filled with a new resolve to meet his godfather Henry left the beach for his home. He did not notice the strange neon green glimer that swept off the sea. 

As soon as Henry opened the door Elizabeth was on him, dragging Henry into the parlour dusting sand out of his hair scolding Henry gently for getting into a fight. How she had found out beat Henry, his mother just knew stuff (Pirate King). 

The man James was sitting in the parlour, he looked a little cleaner. Henry stutterd a bit suddenly feeling oddly shy Henry crab walked awkwardly into the room before he hit his leg on the sideboard. Embarrassed Henry sat down. 

Elizabeth hid a smile and joined her awkward son. “Henry,” Elizabeth said to Henry “this is James Norrington, your godfather”.

Elizabeth gestured at the shaggy naval jacket wearing man with a soft smile. Henry stared at James Norrington, the man his father had described as a pampered ‘poodle like’ man with a powdered wig and poncy nose. Henry could see the poncy nose but not much else under the general muck. “Er-Hi” James Norrington said to Henry with an awkward half wave so awkward it rivaled Henry’s entrance. Maybe they would get along Henry thought. 

Elizabeth cleared her throat. “Due to certain circumstances,” she said rather reluctantly “I have decided it is best for you to hear what James has to say about the trident” here she paused an odd expression taking over Elizabeth’s face like she’d just eaten a lemon “and your other godfather” elizabeth finished haltingly. Henry looked back and forth between his mum and his godfather. 

“Right, yes, um” James Norrington said shuffalling in his seat “the trident” Henry looked eagerly at his godfather anticipatingly. James coughed. “Um so the story goes that when the sea goddess was bound to the form of a woman and cursed Davy Jones she lost her trident at the same time. And um, the trident” James waved a hand to indicate the trident “is said to be a powerful-er-thing- that can free your father from his curse”. James was visibly sweating, glancing towards a scowling Elizabeth. Henry nodded encouragingly “And-um- your mother spoke with Calypso and learnt that Jack Sparrow has the key to the trident”. Elizabeth’s expression grew darker.

“Okay,” Henry said quickly joining dots “so you need help finding Jack Sparrow and you want me to come along!” 

“No!” Elizabeth said immediately “No” she repeated gently “Calypso warned me that I cannot take the key to the trident because it is a part of Jack, if it is taken from him he will die” stunned silence followed her statement. Henry felt conflicted about the simple plan he had been forming to find Jack, figure out how to use the trident and lift the curse had suddenly become complicated, afterall Jack was his godfather.

“You never had a problem with killing Jack before,” James Norrington said.

Elizabeth made a face at him “that’s none of your business” Henry’s mother said. 

“I still don’t get why you left though,” James began to say but was quickly cut off by Elizabeth

“None of your business!”


	3. The Pirate King

Anyway the point Henry is trying to make here is that following this conversation he had taken a boat out and summoned his dad. The conversation that followed was not the best. Henry had asked his dad to come home, he’d said he’d heard about the trident and how it could free him. Henry’s dad had not taken it well, he’d instructed Henry to “stay away from Jack Sparrow and stay out of the damned sea!” then he’d sunk beneath the waves. The next night Henry and his mum had taken a boat out and waited as always for his dad to come up. He didn’t come. He never came back. 

When Anne Marie finally came into the bay Henry begged her to take her with him. And when that failed he snuck on board what he thought was her ship. Turns out it was a navy ship. After stealing a washed uniform and blending in for about half a month Henry experienced the horrors of life on a naval vessel. 

It wasn't too different from a pirate ship, but it severely lacked any of the order the Pirate King held on her ship. In short Henry learned that men are disgusting in close quarters. The only good thing out of the time on the navy vessel was the stories and rumors of Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Apparently Henry’s godfather had once rescued a drowning woman before stealing an entire fleet signal handaly. Jack Sparrow was a pirate lord of the seven seas who was known for ending curses, like stopping the cursed black ship filled with the dead. Henry felt sure that Jack Sparrow was noble and good and would free Henry’s father. 

There was a rumor that Jack Sparrow had been captured and was in the town prison. Henry couldn’t believe his luck! He quickly formed a plan to sneak into the prison and break Jack out. It didn’t work. Jack was absolutely off his face drunk. There was no way Henry could break him out. At least though Jack had proved he wasn’t worth his parents protection, Henry felt a little better for planning to take the trident’s key and possibly end Jack’s life by doing so. 

Henry sat on the hospital bed, blending in and thought about how to get Jack to give him or at least tell him what the key was. A nurse practically jumped on him, Henry noted her weirdly sharp teeth. Henry felt a little awkward but then he had this weird moment when he stared deeply into the nurse’s large eyes and something in his chest constricted. She was a very lovely nurse, if a little on the nervous side and she even said she could show him the trident! Henry was having a lot of luck lately. 

Jack was going to be executed. Henry felt a rush of panic, despite all the stories of Captain Jack Sparrow avoiding death multiple times and escaping executions easily. Henry was very aware that the current Jack was wasted and very much aware that there was a possibility in the trident not working if Jack was already dead. Henry had spent a lot of time thinking about this. 

The nurse was also going to be hung for being a witch. 

After a lot of persuading and the eventual threat that Henry would tell his mum that they had let Jack be executed. The pirates agreed to save Jack (and the nurse). No one wanted to cross the Pirate King, retired or not Elizabeth would hunt them down and personally send every last one of them to her husband if they let her son die trying to rescue Jack Sparrow.


	4. Jack needs a drink and Henry is so grounded

In the following cannon fire a compass fell out of Jack Sparrow’s pocket and rolled towards where Henry was face down in the dirt. It glinted in the sunlight, an odd green light reflected across its black paint and hit Henry’s eyes. For a moment Henry thought he heard singing before he grabbed the compass. Pocketing it, Henry got up and ran through the crowd dodging soldiers applying Anamarie’s knee to groin instructions.

Somehow Henry found himself standing under the hangman’s block trading words like blows with Carina, the nurse. Henry’s arms under her skirts his left hand somewhere unmentionable. 

Jack had seemed rather put out that the pirates had to be bribed to come save him but had seemed to sober up when one of them had yelled that they didn’t want the Pirate King coming out of retirement to personally hunt them down and kill them for letting her son get into trouble for Jack’s worthless neck. 

Jack wanted to get very very drunk. He looked at the Turner boy, he had his father’s large eyes and his mother’s killer jawline. Jack needed a very long drink.

Will and Elizabeth were ecstatic cradling their new born son, weeks old. “Jack come here” Elizabeth instructed, waving a hand to where Jack was standing on the deck. 

She gripped onto Jack’s jacket and yanked him into the little circle. Will grinned at Jack sliding a hand around Jack’s waist.

Jack looked down at Henry “he’s so small” Jack whispered, feeling something he had been ignoring grow even larger in his chest. 

“Watch his head” Elizabeth said gently as she passed Henry into Jack’s arms. 

“No-I..” Jack tried to protest but Henry blinked his brown eyes up at the pirate and Jack melted.

Of course Jack had panicked. The little menage a trois he had started with the lovers, turned married couple had suddenly changed from a fun fling to domestic when he wasn’t paying attention. 

Jack didn’t do commitment okay? Sure Elizabeth and Will were more than just a passing fling, they were his best friends. And sure Elizabeth had killed Jack but she had also dragged him out of Davy Jones’ locker. Apparently Will had given her the silent treatment for sending their boyfriend to a watery grave. 

There was even that time during the epic battle on the sea between Calypso, Davy Jones, and the crew of the black pearl (Jack cursed Barbossa for taking his beloved ship again). Will and Elizabeth finally tied the knot, somehow found Jack in the middle of the battle. And then proceeded to take turns trying to swallow Jack's tongue-not that he was complaining- before Davy Jones had interrupted and then Will had almost died.  
Safely aboard the Pirate’s ship Jack was glumly looking into the waters. He was far too sober to deal with the Turner boy. He needed a drink. When no drink appeared Jack decided it was best to return the Turner boy to his parents. Like his father. So Jack had the boy tossed over the side of the ship with a weight attached to his ankle. The girl they had acquired screamed something awful. 

“Look shut up!” Jack shouted at the girl “the boy’s not going to drown, I’m just returning him to his parents” Jack said quietly as the boy sunk beneath the waves. 

“And his parents live at the bottom of the sea!?” the girl screamed. Jack winced, she had some lungs on her. The ship sailed away from the Turner boy and no one noticed Carina drop a small charm into the waters. 

Henry was having the worst luck. Ever. He’d found his godfather, stopped his execution and then been sent to the locker by his godfather. Henry spat out the water from his lungs. His dad stood over him unimpressed. 

“Thought I told you to stay away from Sparrow, boy” William Turner said to his fifteen year old half drowned son, he’d almost been late. 

Henry huffed recovering quickly Henry jumped at his dad burying his head into his dad’s shoulder hugging his dad happily. “Missed you” Henry muttered. 

William Turner sighed. His son was a handful. Well at least now maybe Elizabeth would stop sending souls to yell at him that his son was missing at sea and what sort of sea spirit was Will if he couldn’t locate his own son at sea. 

Henry’s good mood at reuniting with his father quickly went when the Flying Dutchman re-surfaced next to a very familiar Pirate Ship. Embossed on the ship's prow was The Sea King’s Lover. Henry’s mother had a unique sense of humour. Speaking of Henry’s mother she was currently in full gear glaring at Henry from the deck of his ship. Oh dear. Henry picked out Anamarie and surprisingly, James Norrington from among his mother’s crew. 

“HENRY WILLIAM TURNER” Elizabeth calmly said. Will winced, several members of the Dutchman ran for cover. The crew of the Sea King's Lover pretended to not have heard anything. James Norrington flinched about as bad as Henry did. Henry was so dead.


	5. Four ships meet

Jack was completely sober. Jack could not remember the last time he had been sober. Yes he could. It was when Will and Elizabeth had named him godfather for the new baby Tuner. 

And then Jack had taken the next ship to London and looked up an old girlfriend. Angelica and the whole fountain of youth debacle had only reaffirmed to Jack that what he had with Will and ELizabeth meant a lot to Jack. Which really scared him. Jack didn't do feelings okay? Jack doubted Elizabeth had forgiven him for running off and getting stuck in the sea on a rowboat.

Jack was sober and missing his compass. Not good. 

“Compass?” the girl Carina said over Jack’s shoulder. Jack shouted in surprise waving his arms at the sudden intrusion on his thoughts, could the witch read minds?

“Not a witch” Carina said “Your speaking out loud”

“Ooohh” Jack said 

“So, compass?” Carina hinted clearly wanting Jack to continue. Well why not Jack supposed. 

“Mmm, lost it in the square. It's very important to me I’ve always had it” (apart from that time with Blackbeard and that other time with Beckett) Jack said and swayed a bit. He might be sober but Jack had an image to maintain. 

Carina made a thinking face, she was very good at those Jack thought (to himself not out loud)  
“Is it possibly about this big?” Carina said, making a shape with her hands “very shiny and black?” Carina very much wanted to give the exact measurements and proper latin name but experience told her the pirate wouldn’t get it. 

“Yes!” Jack said showing his teeth and wondering how the witch knew (she could read minds). 

“Oh. Well Henry had it” Carina said looking morosely at the sea. 

“What?!” Jack said horrified that he had thrown his compass(!!!) into the locker. And then Jack spied the Black Pearl on the horizon. His precious Ship! Jack wasn’t going to let her slip away. Shouting the crew into alertness Jack used every skill he had to get the badly in shape ship the Dying Seagull sailing after the Pearl. 

Luckily for Jack, the Pearl was already sailing towards the Dying Gull.

And then flying Dutchman appeared like the proper ghost ship it was, the Sea King’s Lover in tow held together by some serious magic (ropes). Jack remembered that he really needed a drink.


	6. Henry gets wet and meets a mermaid

Henry felt about five years old. His mother had told him off for running away and threatened to ground him. Literally ground him, forbid him from going on the sea ground him. And she could actually do that because not only was his mum the Pirate King she was also on good terms with the sea goddess Calypso.

Jack groaned internally, out loud at the sight of the Turner family on board the Flying Dutchman. Jack had sailed the Dying Gull right up next to the Black Pearl. And sure enough that cod smelling traitor Barbossa has at her helm. Unfortunately the flying Dutchman had appeared on the other side of the Dying Gull and now Jack was stuck in between two ships. On the bright side now Jack could get the black pearl and his compass back from the boy Turner. 

“Jack” Will and Elizabeth greeted Jack.

“Hey” Jack coughed and thought about declaring he had a jar of dirt (and guess what’s inside it) but he didn’t think that would go over very well.

Just as things were really getting awkward there was a sudden awful loud shrieking and an army of mermaids appeared. Carina shouted “Mum!!” at a mermaid holding the charm she had thrown into the sea, and jumped into the sea confusing everyone before all hell broke loose. 

Henry was sandwiched awkwardly between his parents who had happily reunited and kissed each other’s face off much to Henry’s disgust. His mum wanted to have words with Jack Sparrow and Henry suspected his dad was just happy to follow along with whatever she wanted. 

So when the Flying Dutchman came up next to the Dying Gull (weird name for a pirate ship) which was next to some other very black ship. Henry was expecting at most a shouting match between his mum and Jack Sparrow. Henry waved awkwardly at Carina. And then the mermaids appeared, since when were there mermaids? Maybe that mermaid girl he once met was with them. And then everybody started yelling and the black ship started firing their cannons. And the mermaids decided to attack the humans that had kidnapped one of their own.

Henry fell over the side of the boat. His parents hadn’t noticed because they were a bit busy shouting orders at the wheel (his dad) and getting back on her own boat to shout orders (his mum). Henry had already been near the rails of the Flying Dutchman before his parents rushed off and the crew ran about. Despite a childhood on the sea and a month on a navy vessel Henry was not used to the heaving movements of a ship in a battle. So he lost his balance and went head first over the side. 

Jack saw the Turner boy fall into the sea, so naturally Jack jumped in after him. Jack wasn’t worried that the boy would drown as Carina had immediately caught him, grouping the poor boy’s backside a little heavily. Jack wanted his compass back and he swam towards them determined. 

Carina caught Henry, she was apparently now a mermaid, and then Carina’s hands were in certain unmentionable places. Henry did not shriek; he merely protested voically. 

“Oh stop screaming” Carina huffed, easing her grip on Henry’s unmentionables “We’re even now”. 

Henry was not blushing, the sea was just a little warm today “you’re a mermaid??” Henry asked the now very much a mermaid Carina, she has a tail and everything. 

“Yes” Carina said smiling teethly at Henry and suddenly Henry remembered all the stories about mermaids ripping sailors throats out.


	7. A bunch of rocks and some mermaids

“HAH!” Jack shouted suddenly surfacing beside them again Henry did not shriek he merely voiced his surprise voically. 

“My compass!” Jack crowed waving his compass triumphantly. 

A neon green glimmer suddenly swept across the sea. The blinding light made everyone pause mid-fight. The stars shone down as the clouds parted. 

“Ah the trident!” Carina gasped staring up at the sky. 

“What?” Henry asked “Where?” Henry followed the direction Carina pointed in and he also saw the trident shaped constellation. 

The green shimmer circled Henry while he was not looking. Jack eyed the green light and tried to quickly come up with a way to get both him and the boy out of the water. He had a bad feeling. 

Elizabeth noticed her son was in the sea encircled by green light “HENRY NO!” Elizabeth screamed just as the light of the trident constellation hit the green colored circle and suddenly Henry, Carina and Jack just weren’t there. 

“Ugh” Jack said as he found himself lying face down on some very pointy rocks. 

“Carina!” Henry said, rushing to the beached mermaid, she flopped on the rocks struggling before turning back into a regular girl. 

Blushing Henry quickly gave her his jacket hiding his eyes behind a raised hand. “Thank you,” Carina said brushing her fingers deliberately over Henry’s outstretched hand. 

Ignoring the pair Jack looked around they seemed to be in some sort of cave, which Jack pretended not to recognise. 

“Where are we?” Henry asked carefully, trying to hide his fear behind a brave face.

“I don’t know,” Carina said standing close to Henry now wearing Henry's coat. Great, now Jack was stuck here in this horrible place with two scared teenagers. 

“We are in a cave,” Jack stated helpfully. Carina glared at him.

“What was that green light?” Henry asked, picking a bit of seaweed out of Carina's hair, she blushed and thanked him. Ugh, Jack thought, teenagers. 

“When a soul comes back from Davy Jones locker” Jack said cryptically “I don’t know ask the mermaid”.

The mermaid, Carina, was frowning. “I’m unsure as to what it exactly-”

“CARINA!” a very beautiful mermaid lady screamed popping up from the water pool that the cave apparently had which was news to Jack. 

“Mum!!” Carina shouted happily running into the water turning back into a mermaid and hugging her mermaid mum.

“Oh hi Jack” a merman said Jack stared. Was that the Clergyman from that time with the mermaid and the fountain of youth?

“Priest boy?” Jack asked and yes it was the blond muscular man now with a tail because apparently mermaids could do that, turn non-mermaids into mermaids. 

“Hi!” Syrena, the mermaid from the fountain of youth incident, called from behind her hunky stolen clergyman, Philip. Jack gave the couple a weak wave.

“Um” Henry said “but what was that green thing?”


	8. A sea goddess

“NO” Elizabeth screamed uselessly at the empty sea where her son had disappeared. Will caught his distraught wife in a hug. All Elizabeth could think of was Calypso’s warning: 

The trident can free your husband but the price is Jack’s soul and the sea will claim your son.

Will held Elizabeth firmly, stopping her from doing anything rash like jumping into the sea or shooting at some mermaids. 

Then Anamarie threw a conical shell into the sea. There was a massive flash of green light and Calypso appeared in the form of the woman Tia Dalma. The sea goddess smiled at Anamarie “yes my love?” Calypso asked Anamarie.

“What?” Will said whispered quietly. The mermaids disappeared back into the waters and the pirate crew of the Black Pearl ran for cover away from the possibly angry sea goddess.

Elizabeth sniffed unhappily, pushing away from her husband she wiped the tears from her face “Tia!” Elizabeth cried immediately going over to the goddess “Henry! He’s gone!” Anamaire caught Elizabeth before she could try and stab the sea goddess or something equally rash. “It’s not fair!” Elizabeth raged “I didn’t use your stupid trident! You can’t claim my son! Or Jack!” Elizabeth added. 

Calypso smiled at the angry Pirate King before everyone was blinded by a flash of green light.   
The three ships appeared in the heavy fog surrounding an island. Will immediately tried to guess their location but couldn’t “where are we?” he asked Calypso. 

“My Island” the sea goddess smiled creepily disappearing into the waves with a green glimmer.

“We should probably go search Calypso’s Island for Henry and Jack” Anamarie said, she seemed to have calmed her friend Elizabeth who reached for her husband’s hand. Will took Elizabeth’s hand squeezing it reassuringly.


	9. A whole lota crabs

“WHAT IS GOING ON!?” Barbossa shouted from the Black Pearl clearly put out that his fight with Sparrow had been interrupted and now relocated. 

Will and Elizabeth ignored the pirate and directed the rowboats to be lowered into the waters. 

Henry’s question about the green light was ignored.

“How did you even get in here?” Carina asked her mum.

“The green light sent us to the waters of Calypso’s Island just after the sea goddess appeared in the middle of the battle” Carina’s mum explained “We swam in here through the entrance when the ships appeared in the waters” Carina’s mum pointed towards the cave opening which had an awful lot of fog covering it. 

There was a lot for Henry to digest here. He edged closer to the water turning everything over in his head. 

Carina’s mum suddenly hissed at Henry showing her very big teeth. Henry jumped back. 

“Mum!” Carina protested “It’s okay, Henry is the one who rescued me” Carina explained, Henry thought she was referring to the hammed up rescue on St Martins when Carina’s mum said

“What the boy who cut you out of the nets?” and suddenly a lot of things made more sense to Henry.   
Henry gasped and pointed at Carina “You’re mermaid girl?!!” 

“Wait what?” Elizabeth said pushing away an angry mermaid from the boat as they appeared from the mist into the cave.

“You weren't lying?!” Anamarie exclaimed from where she had jumped into the pool and now stood knee deep in the water.

“Makes sense,” Jack said. Elizabeth, Will, Anamarie and the rest of the assorted crew members stared disbelievingly at Jack. 

“What?” Jack asked waving his cutlass in a what? Gesture and almost taking out a hapless pirate’s eye. “It’s practically in the boys dna!” 

“His what?” one pirate muttered.

“His parents met with his mother saving his father from drowning when they were children, and I saved…” at which point Jack stopped talking before he told everyone how he’d saved Elizabeth from drowning. Jack didn’t count. 

“It’s only fitting that their son also saved his love upon first meeting” Jack finished ignoring Will and Elizabeth’s knowing looks.

“His love?” Carina’s mum said dangerously. 

“Mum-” Carina tried before Barbossa shouted at his crew to fire and the battle from earlier continued. 

“What about the green light?” Henry sulked as a mermaid shrieked and dragged an unfortunate pirate under the water. Henry didn’t notice the crabs creeping up on him, but Jack did.


	10. The trident

There was a lot happening for Jack. He was sober for the first time in about ten years, he’d lost his compass, found it and located the Black Pearl at last. Jack was now within spitting distance of both Will and Elizabeth for the first time in about fourteen years. Which he was really uncomfortable with. Especially with how Will was easily cutting his way through pirates and mermaids heading straight for Jack with a look in his brown eyes. And familiar crabs were sneaking up on his godson. 

So Jack made a break for it after the newly-abducted-by-crabs Henry. And ignored Will's angry shout “Jack!” 

The ground was moving under Henry. He wondered if there was an earthquake before he realised the ground was made of crabs. Henry shrieked as the crabs quickly took him deeper into the cave over the water. Carina heard him, “Henry!” she cried and swam down a narrow creek of water to get past the rocks after him. Elizabeth, who had been fighting her way to her son screamed angrily and used Anamaries knee to groin technique to get rid of the pirate she had been fighting. 

Jack used the handy green vines to catch up to the crabs, he could hear Will running in the water after him. The Cave led to a sunny lagoon where Calypso was standing in her human form smiling creepily at poor Henry. Jack swung down intending to land epically on rock, he missed. “Jack!” Will shouted alarmed and then “Calypso release my son!” 

Calypso glared petulantly at the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. She petted Henry’s frightened face “the child is mine” she sulked confusing Henry who leaned away from the grabby goddess. 

“HE IS NOT!” Elizabeth shouted, appearing in the lagoon, Anamarie and a few pirates followed after her.

“He really isn’t” Jack spluttered in the water heaving his way onto the pile of crabs with the help of Carina.

Henry and Calypso stood on the makeshift crab island. Calypso threw Jack a dirty look as the pirate helped Carina out of the water, she still had Henry’s jacket on. 

“Calypso, darling” Jack said swaying charmingly “Henry is his own man-” gunfire interrupted the tense atmosphere as the fighting from the cave came out into the lagoon. Barbossa wielding a pistol and mermaids shrieking and clawing at the pirates. 

Time for Jack’s plan, Jack thought and quickly got his compass out. The clouds parted and the constellation of the trident shone down onto the compass, Jack picked up a crab and started bashing at the compass. The compass split and a blinding green light flashed out from the compass. The trident constellation glowed it’s light brushing over Henry before the stars vanished from the sky. 

Carina, Will and Elizabeth cried in alarm as Henry suddenly started to glow a shape of a trident hovered around Henry before sinking into his skin. Henry’s eyes flashed silver before he collapsed in a heap. 

Carina, Will and Elizabeth cried out again. Calypso drew the unconscious Henry into her lap petting his hair she smiled creepily “my trident” she cooed.


	11. A Jar of Dirt

“GET AWAY FROM MY SON!” Elizabeth shouted moving as fast as she could in the water to the crab island. 

“Jack!” Will cried out catching a limp Jack as he fell from the crab island into the water. The compass lay in broken pieces on the crab rocks. “What did you do?” Will asked, distressed holding Jack in his arms. 

Jack gasped for breath struggling to speak, he gave Will a shaky grin before managing to say “I’ve-got-a jar of-dirt” 

“What?” Will said, confused. 

Jack produced a small jar of dirt from his wet clothes and lobbed it at Calypso. It didn’t do much more than bounce off the irritated sea goddess’ head but it distracted her enough for Elizabeth, Carina and Anamaire to drag Henry away from the goddess. 

Before the goddess could snatch Henry back Anamarie grabbed Calypso’s face in her hands and kissed the goddess. Calypso sighed happily into the kiss. Several pirates stopped fighting, staring in shock, Barbossa used the distraction to shoot a member of the Flying Dutchman’s crew.

The sea goddess turned into crabs and then the crabs fell into the lagoon’s water leaving everyone standing in shallow water. “Well,” Anamarie said “I’m just gonna,” she gestured at the sandy beach and then walked off into the island, a crab followed her. 

“What just happened” Will asked nobody in particular as everyone, pirate or mermaid stared after Anamaire and the in-crab-form sea goddess. 

“Calypso’s lover calmed her, savey,” Jack said, patting Will’s chest, suddenly a lot better. Reminded of Jack’s presence Will checked Jack over for any injuries “are you alright?” Will asked, concerned after all Jack had just been dying. 

“Yeah” Jack said gesturing at a new strange mark on his neck “made a new deal with Calypso” he explained nonchalantly. 

“What?” Will and Elizabeth said, at which point Barbossa got bored and started the fight all over again. Carina’s mum shrieked indignant at the sight of her daughter and the newly awakened Henry snogging.


	12. The Sea King's Lover

In the end everyone made their way back to their respective ships, still fighting each other and avoiding the angry mermaids sharp claws. Henry kissed his new girlfriend happily before getting on his mum’s ship. 

“Wait so you’re telling me that Anamarie named your ship?” Will asked his wife following her onto the deck of the Sea King’s Lover

“Yes,” Elizabeth said converstionaly shooting at Barbossa casually “she thought it was funny”   
“But I thought I was the Sea King” Will pouted, Elizabeth laughed at her husband’s expression. “You're a pirate,” Elizabeth said, looping her arms around her husband’s neck “I’m the King” she said before kissing Will thoroughly. 

Jack tried to sneak past the kissing couple intending to board the Black Pearl, but Elizabeth, eyes closed, grabbed Jack by his shirt and pulled him into their arms. Will and Elizabeth then proceed to take turns kissing the heck out of Jack. 

Henry made a face at his parents and godfather before turning back to talking with Carina who was swimming alongside the ship. 

AFTER CREDITS 

Calypso sat on the golden sand of her Island beach, the waves lapping at her legs. She held a metal charm up to the light, carved into it was the same mark now on Jack Sparrow’s neck. “My trident” she said with a creepy grin as the light bounced off the polished metal.


End file.
